


"Y que tengas una serpiente roja enrollada alrededor de tu cuerpo resulta bastante tentador"

by hamykia



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamykia/pseuds/hamykia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno de mis primeros fanfics, y primer fanfic de No.6<br/>Ocurre después de la escena en la que Nezumi entra en su casa y se encuentra a Shion desnudo en el suelo, asustado por las marcas rojas que han salido por su cuerpo.<br/>Nezumi habla con él, y finalmente le dice lo que pone en el título de este fanfic, mientras con sus dedos acaricia la marca roja.<br/>No me podía creer que no hubiera pasado nada después de algo así, de modo que escribí esto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Y que tengas una serpiente roja enrollada alrededor de tu cuerpo resulta bastante tentador"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yingsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingsu/gifts).



Nezumi siguió acariciando la piel de Shion, mientras recorría las marcas rojas que rodeaban su cuerpo. Según descendía, Shion no pudo ocultar su reacción por más tiempo.  
-Vaya -sonrió Nezumi-. Al final te pongo yo más que verte desnudo en un espejo, ¿eh?  
-Cállate, es culpa tuya por hacer eso -Shion no apartó su mirada de los ojos de Nezumi ni hizo nada por ocultarlo-.  
Nezumi apartó su mano y acercó su rostro al de Shion.  
-¿Tanto te gusta que te toque? ¿O debería parar?  
Shion no sabía qué contestar, ya que no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad.  
-¿No te doy asco?  
Nezumi dejó de sonreír  
-Ya te dije que me gusta tu pelo, y que la serpiente me parece muy sexy, ¿no? Deberías aceptarlo de una vez, no es para tanto.  
Nezumi se levantó del suelo y suspiró.  
-Si no te arrepientes, no entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto.  
Nezumi se sirvió un vaso de agua sin mirar a Shion siquiera.  
-¿No deberías vestirte?  
-¿Te molesta que esté desnudo?  
Nezumi sintió que Shion le miraba fijamente mientras acababa el vaso de agua y lo depositaba de nuevo sobre la mesa. No podía bromear de nuevo sobre el delgado cuerpo de Shion. No en ese momento, después de lo que había pasado. Además, ya no tenía ganas de bromear.  
Nezumi suspiró y se giró hacia Shion. Si se iba de la habitación ahora sería como haberle dicho que sí, y no conseguiría nada, así que quería ver la expresión de Shion antes de poder decidir una respuesta apropiada.  
Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Shion, que le miraba fijamente, arrodillado en el suelo y sin ocultar su erección, Nezumi se sorprendió, y se alegró de que la mesa siguiera ocultando su propia reacción.  
Pero seguía sin saber qué contestar. Irse ahora lo haría demasiado obvio. Necesitaba tiempo para calmarse, pero jamás podría hacerlo sabiendo que Shion estaba desnudo y mirándole fijamente. Tenía que conseguir que Shion se vistiera, pero no podía pensar con claridad.  
-¿No te da vergüenza? Estar desnudo delante de otra persona, y en ese estado. Eres demasiado inocente, demasiado vulnerable, tienes que aprender a cuidar de tí mismo o...  
-¿O qué? -interrumpió Shion-. Claro que me da vergüenza que veas esto -dijo mirando la marca roja que recorría su cuerpo-. Pero prefiero que seas tú antes que cualquier otra persona.  
-No, no me refería a eso -murmuró Nezumi apartando la mirada-.  
"¿De verdad es tan denso o se está riendo de mí?", pensó mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.  
-¿A qué te refieres, Nezumi?  
"¡Mierda!"  
El cuerpo de Nezumi reaccionó por su cuenta, sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Mientras veía cómo sucedía todo a cámara lenta, no pudo evitar arrepentirse, por primera vez en su vida, de su instinto de supervivencia.  
Quizá porque había estado preocupado por ocultar su deseo, no se había dado cuenta de que Shion se había levantado y se había acercado a él. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba justo detrás de él hasta que oyó su voz, susurrando su nombre, y notó la mano sobre su hombro. Por eso no pudo controlarse. Un animal reacciona violentamente si lo acorralan cuando se siente vulnerable. Nezumi sabía cómo acabaría todo, pero no pudo detenerse hasta el final.  
Cuando volvió a tener su cuerpo bajo control, ya era demasiado tarde. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente a Shion, que parecía sorprendido pero no asustado. Nezumi le había inmovilizado y ahora estaba sobre él, sujetando sus muñecas con una mano, con su cara a cinco centímetros de la suya, y con sus muslos rodeando las caderas de Shion, inmovilizando sus piernas.  
Era una presa perfecta. Shion no podría zafarse de ella en diez años. Nezumi se habría sentido orgulloso y se habría reído, si no fuera porque... el hecho de estar en esa posición significaba que... o Shion era un idiota integral o se había dado cuenta de lo que había intentado ocultar.  
Mientras recuperaba el aliento, pensó en todo lo que podía decir para escabullirse de esa situación. Pero no se le ocurría nada, y aún no controlaba su cuerpo lo suficiente como para soltar a Shion. Solo podían mirarse a los ojos, ambos con la misma expresión de sorpresa.  
De pronto la visión de Nezumi cambió, y notó algo suave apretándose contra sus labios.  
Shion lo estaba besando.

 

 

Shion notó cómo la presión sobre sus caderas y sus muñecas disminuía ligeramente y la sangre volvía a fluir. No entendía qué se le había pasado por la cabeza en ese momento. En realidad no había pensado en nada. Simplemente había hecho lo que parecía más lógico en ese momento.  
No, besar a Nezumi no era algo lógico, fuera cual fuese la situación. Ese tipo de acciones no eran racionales, y nunca las había entendido. Nunca había sentido el deseo de besar a nadie, y mucho menos a alguien de su mismo sexo. Las relaciones entre dos hombres no estaban muy bien vistas en No. 6 porque no tenían como finalidad la reproducción. Pero Shion ya no estaba en No. 6, y de todos modos nunca le habían preocupado las normas. Y, sin embargo, a Shion no le gustaba relacionarse con gente. ¿Por qué estaba besando a Nezumi? No le gustaba estar con gente, pero le gustaba estar con Nezumi. Y le había besado. ¿Por qué? Era como el día en que abrió la ventana de su cuarto. Como el día en que salió corriendo sin despedirse de su amiga, a quien no iba a ver en dos años. Shion había tenido pensamientos violentos a veces. Y a veces había actuado por impulso. Pero era algo que le incomodaba. No siempre podía controlarse.  
Y ahora estaba besando a Nezumi, y mientras le besaba calculaba mentalmente el porcentaje de posibilidades de que Nezumi le echara de su casa y le dejara en la calle. Repasó decenas de resultados en su mente, cada uno más deprimente que el anterior, pero sólo habían pasado algunos segundos cuando despegó sus labios de los de Nezumi y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el suelo.  
Nezumi le miraba a los ojos fijamente. Parecía sorprendido y asustado, pero no se apartó ni dijo nada en absoluto. Los segundos parecían horas. Nezumi pareció reaccionar al fin. Parpadeó y volvió a respirar.  
"Ahora me gritará", pensó Shion.  
-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –la voz de Nezumi sonaba tranquila, pero Shion estaba demasiado cerca y veía el nerviosismo en sus ojos-. ¿Pensabas que te iba a soltar por un simple beso?  
"¿Tan enojado está?", se preguntó.  
Pensó en la pregunta de Nezumi. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Mientras pensaba en las posibles causas, se sentía algo confuso. No encontraba una repuesta lógica que sonara convincente.  
-No... –susurró sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Nezumi-.  
"Porque tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto nunca, y no paro de pensar en ellos".  
-Porque quería.  
Shion no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de Nezumi. A pesar de estar inmovilizado contra el suelo, no se sentía incómodo en absoluto. Notaba la ropa y el peso de Nezumi sobre su piel desnuda. Notaba el calor que desprendía la entrepierna de Nezumi sobre la suya propia. Se había dado cuenta de que Nezumi estaba tan duro como él, y deseó poder sentir su piel en vez de la ropa.  
Cuando Shion se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar por su mente, sintió que se ponía nervioso. Notó que su cara estaba caliente y que su pulso se aceleraba. Le costaba respirar con normalidad. Le aterraba pensar que Nezumi estaba tan cerca de él que no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo que esos síntomas indicaban.  
-¿Por qué me miras así? –le preguntó Nezumi alejando la cabeza para verle mejor-.  
"Porque quiero sentir tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío".  
-¿Así, cómo? –susurró Shion, mirando sus ojos grises-.  
Nezumi soltó sus muñecas y se sentó sobre él sin cambiar de posición las piernas, que seguían inmovilizando sus extremidades inferiores. Miró a Shion como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez.  
-¿Por qué pones esa cara? –Nezumi se mordía los labios, confundido-.  
"Porque es la primera vez que deseo a alguien".  
Shion ya había sospechado muchas veces que no era normal estar pensando durante cuatro años en una persona que habías visto una vez durante unas cuantas horas. Era cierto que Nezumi había cambiado su vida por completo, pero no era esa la razón por la que no había hablado sobre Nezumi con nadie, ni siquiera con Safu. La verdad era que pensar en Nezumi le había hecho sentir de un modo que no podía explicar. Y no estaba seguro de haber querido hacerlo aunque hubiera sabido cómo.  
-¿Qué cara? –contestó al fin y, sin darse cuenta, dirigió su mirada a otra parte de Nezumi que no eran sus ojos grises-.  
Nezumi siguió su mirada hasta llegar a donde sus miembros se rozaban a través de su propia ropa. Al incorporarse, había cambiado de posición, y Shion se había excitado aún más con el breve rozamiento. Ahora Shion estaba más duro que él. Shion se arrepintió de no haber controlado su mirada y se cubrió los ojos con uno de los brazos recién liberados. Era imposible ocultarlo o negarlo ya, y no quería ver la reacción de Nezumi. Quería que le tragara la tierra ahí mismo. Le costaba respirar.  
Sintió cómo Nezumi cambiaba de posición, incorporándose. Al volver a notar el roce, Shion no pudo evitar que un leve jadeo escapara por sus labios entreabiertos. ¿Siempre había sido tan sensible? ¿Sería por la mutación? Eso podría explicar la...  
Shion dejó de pensar cuando Nezumi empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. Tuvo que apartar su brazo y mirar para cerciorarse de que era Nezumi. Nunca había visto a nadie besar de ese modo, y tardó un tiempo en entender cómo debía mover sus labios y su lengua. Cuando respondió, Nezumi lo besó más intensamente y Shion olvidó todo lo demás.

 

 

Nezumi estaba aterrorizado. No podía creerse que estuviera haciendo algo así. No había podido controlarse. Y ya no podía parar, su cuerpo no le respondía. No había podido detenerse cuando había inmovilizado a Shion contra el suelo, y no podía dejar de besarlo ahora.  
Al principio, Shion se había sorprendido tanto como él. Nezumi lo había visto en sus ojos.  
"¿No es él el que me ha estado provocando? ¿De qué se sorprende?", se preguntó indignado.  
Lo sorprendente era que hubiera tardado medio minuto en lanzarse sobre él desde que Shion lo besara, o desde que apareciera el deseo en su mirada. En los cuatro años que había pasado observándolo, jamás había visto esa expresión en su cara.  
Nezumi había planeado a la perfección el rescate de Shion, así como lo que pasaría a continuación. Shion se sorprendería con sus libros, Nezumi le dejaría investigar mientras se duchaba, y luego dejaría que Shion se diera una ducha mientras él preparaba la cena. Luego hablarían, y...  
Pero cuando Shion estaba involucrado, las cosas no siempre salían como Nezumi esperaba, para bien o para mal. Shion había estado a punto de morir, y durante esos días Nezumi había tenido mucho en qué pensar. Había decidido no atacar a Shion de ningún modo, y enseñarle a sobrevivir sin depender de nadie más.  
Incluso cuando se había encontrado a Shion desnudo frente al espejo, había podido mantener la compostura, pero luego la situación había escapado de su control y había acabado con un Shion acalorado y jadeante que se retorcía entre sus piernas.  
Nezumi pensaba que Shion le estaba provocando a propósito, y admitió a regañadientes que no se le daba nada mal. Cuando Shion cubrió sus ojos, ocultando su mirada llena de deseo, Nezumi pudo reaccionar y se agachó para decirle algo. Pero entonces Shion gimió y se restregó contra él, y cuando Nezumi quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban besándose.  
Shion había tardado en responder, pero ahora su lengua no paraba de retorcerse en el interior de su boca. Nezumi se preguntaba cómo alguien que besaba por primera vez podía hacerle sentir de ese modo.  
"¿Por primera vez?".  
Nezumi se dio cuenta de que a Shion le costaba respirar e intentó apartarse un poco, pero Shion se lo impidió, agarrándole por los hombros. Nezumi no se sentía cómodo, pero no dejó de besar a Shion, y este empezó a deslizar sus manos hacia abajo, hasta su cintura, y luego subió de nuevo, por debajo de la ropa. Las manos de Shion eran suaves y calientes, pero cuando recorrieron su piel, Nezumi sintió escalofríos.  
Poco a poco sintió el calor de la piel de Shion en su estómago. Esta vez Shion le dejó apartarse para poder terminar de quitarle la ropa. Nezumi, aún sentado sobre Shion y desnudo de cintura para arriba, volvió a mirarle a los ojos. La expresión de Shion había cambiado mucho después de un solo beso. Seguía habiendo deseo, pero había algo más que inquietó a Nezumi.  
Shion se incorporó, lo rodeó con sus brazos y volvió a besarlo, presionando sus labios sobre los de Nezumi durante un instante, para rápidamente pasar a recorrer el cuello con su lengua. Nezumi no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa, y notó que los pantalones le apretaban cada vez más. Shion chupaba y lamía su piel, y no paraba de tocarle con sus manos.  
Cuando Nezumi ya no podía aguantar más y se disponía a rodear a Shion con sus brazos, Shion debió de cansarse de la incómoda postura y se recostó de nuevo. Volvía a tener la misma expresión de deseo que tanto había provocado a Nezumi antes. Con las pupilas dilatadas, los ojos llorosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos, Shion le invitaba a seguir sin decir nada. Nezumi suspiró, dándose por vencido.  
Debajo de él, Shion seguía jadeando y retorciéndose, y algún gemido escapaba de sus labios cada vez que sus miembros se rozaban. Nezumi bajó la mirada lentamente, pasando por los ojos de Shion, sus labios, su cuello, su tórax que subía y bajaba rítmicamente, las caderas que se movían de forma incontrolada. Nezumi detuvo sus ojos en su entrepierna y tragó saliva. Cada vez que sus caderas se movían, Shion, duro y humedecido, se frotaba contra Nezumi sin poder evitarlo. Nezumi sintió que los pantalones le hacían daño.  
Mientras miraba fijamente el miembro de Shion, este empezó a gemir más alto y apoyó sus manos sobre los muslos de Nezumi.  
-Nezumi... –susurró entre gemidos-.  
Nezumi volvió a mirarle a los ojos, y no dejó de hacerlo mientras rodeaba con sus dedos el miembro de Shion.  
Shion gritó de sorpresa y placer, entrecerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, intentando controlar sus gemidos. Nezumi empezó a mover su mano, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.  
Shion deslizó sus manos a lo largo de los muslos de Nezumi y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Nezumi se quedó paralizado.  
-Shion...  
Shion también se detuvo y le miró a los ojos. Y Nezumi supo que no podría aguantar mucho más. Shion apartó la apretada tela y liberó su dolorido miembro, rodeándolo fuertemente con sus manos. Al sentir la presión, Nezumi lanzó un grito de placer y se encorvó hacia delante, sosteniéndose con una mano para no caer sobre Shion.  
Shion dejó una mano moviéndose sobre el miembro de Nezumi, y se llevó la otra a la boca, mordiéndose un dedo para esconder sus gemidos. Nezumi no pudo aguantar ante semejante visión, y se derritió entre los dedos de Shion.  
Cuando Nezumi terminó, Shion se volvió a incorporar bajo él, y empezó a besarle, introduciendo su lengua con avidez. Nezumi recordó que tenía la mano alrededor de su palpitante miembro, y empezó a moverla rápidamente hasta que consiguió que Shion gritara de placer. Dejó de besarle y le miró a los ojos, y Nezumi se asustó cuando vio que quería más.  
En ese momento, Shion se desplomó, dándose un golpe contra el suelo.

 

 

Shion abrió los ojos, y vio a Nezumi sobre él, mirándole.  
-Nezumi, me has salvado...  
-¿No hemos hablado de esto antes? –Nezumi parecía preocupado-.  
Shion se incorporó y miró a todas partes. Estaba en la habitación de Nezumi, sobre su cama. Se sentía confuso.  
-¿Quieres agua?  
Nezumi le acercó un vaso de agua a los labios y Shion bebió con avidez.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó al terminar-.  
-Te has desmayado, obviamente –dijo Nezumi, dejando el vaso en la mesa-.  
-¿Por qué? –inquirió Shion mientras palpaba la zona dolorida de su cabeza-.  
-Hace siglos que no comes nada. He hecho sopa y carne, ¿quieres un poco?  
Shion asintió y se palpó el estómago por encima de la ropa. Sí que tenía hambre.  
-Bien, dejaré que pruebes mi caldo especial –Nezumi le guiñó un ojo y se levantó para servirle algo de sopa en un cuenco-.  
Shion seguía palpándose el estómago y mirando a Nezumi, cuando recordó algo. Se levantó la ropa. Las marcas seguían ahí. Si eso no había sido un sueño, entonces...  
-Aquí tiene, su majestad –Nezumi le acercó el cuenco y se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama-.  
-Gracias.  
Shion bebió despacio. Era lo más delicioso que había comido nunca.  
-Delicioso –murmuró-.  
-Por supuesto, la he preparado yo – dijo Nezumi sonriendo-.  
Shion acabó el cuenco rápidamente y se apresuró a pedir más. Nezumi pareció encantado de complacerle.  
Mientras servía la sopa, Shion lo miraba en silencio. Llevaba un rato analizando los movimientos de Nezumi, pero no había visto nada fuera de lo normal. No parecía afectado, ni preocupado, ni siquiera incómodo.  
-Su Majestad tiene suerte de que ya haya vuelto del trabajo para poder servirle –dijo Nezumi, tendiéndole de nuevo el cuenco de sopa-.  
Shion acabó el cuenco en la mitad de tiempo, a pesar de que estaba más lleno que el anterior.  
-Gracias –dijo sosteniendo el cuenco vacío-.  
-Parece que hoy estás más tranquilo. ¿Quieres más?  
Nezumi sostuvo el cuenco, rozando los dedos de Shion.  
Shion soltó el cuenco para agarrarle del brazo. Le miró a los ojos fijamente hasta que Nezumi se puso serio.  
-¿Qué? –preguntó, dejando el cuenco vacío sobre la mesa-.  
Shion esperó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Quería ver sus ojos grises.  
-Me gustó.  
Nezumi pareció dudar por un instante y luego sonrió de nuevo.  
-Pues claro que te gustó. No solo se me da bien hacer sopa, ¿sabes?  
Shion se acercó a Nezumi y le miró fijamente hasta que este volvió a ponerse serio.  
-No tienes que preocuparte tanto –dijo Nezumi, reposando su mano sobre la cabeza de Shion-. Es normal, después de haber tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte, a mucha gente le pasa. No significa nada.  
Nezumi se levantó y le sirvió sopa por tercera vez. Shion no estaba muy seguro de que fuera por eso, aunque tenía que admitir que sonaba bastante convincente. Seguramente Safu podría haber recitado un montón de datos que respaldaran científicamente la teoría expuesta por Nezumi.  
-Toma, Shion. Parece que sí tenías un poco de hambre –Nezumi le tendió el cuenco, pero esta vez no se sentó a su lado-.  
Mientras se tomaba la sopa, Shion pensó que quizá Nezumi sí que se había enfadado un poco, y prefería pensar de ese modo. Quizá no quería que Shion se convirtiera en una carga para él. Seguramente había estado pensando en echarle si le causaba problemas, y Shion no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. No conocía a nadie más, excepto a un par de niños que se habían asustado al verle. No era lo que se podía llamar un principio prometedor.  
Cuando Shion terminó la sopa, Nezumi volvió a sentarse a su lado. Traía un pequeño plato con algo de color negro sobre él.  
Al ver lo que era, Shion dejó el cuenco vacío sobre la mesa y decidió abandonar el tema por el momento.  
-Te saqué esto del cuello –dijo Nezumi-. Creo que es tu especialidad.  
Shion vio la prueba de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.


End file.
